


write your heart upon my face

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [111]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: In most parts of the world, your soulmate words are held as sacred and private. In Japan, it's held intensely private. This makes life difficult for those with words not easily covered.Like, say, a young teenager whose words are written on her face.





	write your heart upon my face

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Soulmates’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. The premise of all of these was that the first words the soulmates spoke to each other are written somewhere on their skin in the person's handwriting, with a unique color, never black. Black words indicate a dead soulmate. You can touch the words and they will give you feelings that indicate whether the soulmate is romantic or platonic.
> 
> (Originally posted 9-22-2017)

They meet when they are thirteen.   
  
That’s not quite right.  
  
They meet when they are ten, briefly, not long enough to actually speak, just nodding in passing acknowledgement. They know each other in passing for three years before they actually speak to each other, which is a bit of a strange accomplishment.  
  
“Hey, are you my new roommate? You better not leave stuff lying around!” Shaina tells her when Marin is shown to her new room. Marin stares, eyes round behind her mask, groping for words. Those are the very words that curl in vivid green around her left eye, both above and below. It’s the reason she’s never much minded the mask, the way it obscures her face.   
  
Shaina isn’t wearing her mask, as Marin is gently shoved into the room and the door is shut gently behind her. She’s absolutely beautiful, with soft black hair and bright green eyes.  
  
Marin doesn’t know what to say. Shaina huffs.  
  
“Ugh, fine, whatever. Look, that’s your bed and desk over there, and your closet. Please don’t leave your stuff on the floor.” She tools those gorgeous green eyes, and Marin moves mechanically, making her bed and putting away her clothes and books and toiletries. She sits on the edge of the bed and tries to think of something, anything, to say to her new soulmate.   
  
She isn’t sure yet, but she thinks her words might be the same color as Shaina’s lovely eyes.  
  
Evidently the silence is getting to Shaina too, because she sets down her book with an aggressive sigh. She makes a show of inspecting her slightly chipped purple-painted nails.  
  
“Look, just say something already!” She glares at Marin.  
  
“I don’t know what to say,” the words pass her lips before she’s really conscious of it, and Shaina’s pretty green eyes go wide, her hand flying to her thigh. Marin figures it’s as good a time as any, and drops her mask to rest in her lap, raising dark brown eyes to meet green.  
  
“Oh,” Shaina says weakly, and Marin nods quietly. Having words on your face is considered pretty awful in many cultures around the world. In Japan, most people wouldn’t even look at Marin’s face when they spoke to her, soul words are held as so intensely private. Marin’s breath catches and her eyes close when Shaina’s finger brushes the second half of her words, scripted over the thin, delicate skin under Marin’s eye.   
  
Her skin feels electrified.   
  
“Hi. I’m sorry,” Shaina whispers, and kisses her closed eyelid. Marin shivers. Maybe having a new roommate won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
